


Cauldron of Love

by kylospunkbitch



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Ben Solo is an ass, Emotional Constipation, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mutual Pining, Rey is a witch, Reylo - Freeform, background ginger rose, background stormpilot, bb8 is a cat again, kitchen witch rey, reylo au, tags will change, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylospunkbitch/pseuds/kylospunkbitch
Summary: Rey inherits The Cauldron, a quirky little bakery in the heart of a small town, from her baking mentor, Luke, when he passes away. What her customers don’t know is that she does more than just add the usual ingredients to her baked goods. She’s a kitchen witch with a knack for using her practice to get her way. When a tall, attractive newcomer threatens her business, she takes matters into her own hands. Does she have the power to drive him away or will the series of events bring them closer than ever?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	Cauldron of Love

The loud ding of the bell above the door snaps Rey out of her concentration, almost knocking her off of the ladder she’s carefully balanced on. The shelves in the stock room are too high up for her to reach without using one, and she needed the bottle of lavender for a spell she was about to concoct—before she was rudely interrupted.

“I’ll be with you in just a second!” 

Turning to step down off the ladder, she shoves the twigs of lavender in her apron pocket and makes her way to the front of the shop. 

She took on this quaint little bakery when she was just a kid, as a way to make ends meet after getting kicked out of her foster home. She was legally bound to a very blubbery, angry man named Unkar for the larger chunk of her late teens. He used her as a sort of supplementary source of income and then threw her out on the streets when she turned eighteen and the checks stopped coming in. Being kicked out forced her into work and some of it wasn’t so pleasant at first. Retail, serving tables, fixing cars, she tried it all, really. She always had a passion for cooking and baking though. Her lowlife foster parent, Unkar, never cooked, so the responsibility to keep herself fed fell on her shoulders. Luckily, she fell in love with it. One night while she was serving tables she met a nice old man, with no kids of his own, that shared her passion of baking and took her under his wing. The Cauldron has been her home ever since. She took it over completely this past December, after her baking mentor, Luke, passed away. He was the only man in town willing to give her a chance at her young age, and for that, she’ll keep this shop open at all costs. She wouldn’t want to disappoint him, even in death. He was her only real family.

Rey hears another ding as she rounds the corner into the front of the shop, this time from one of the ovens. She rushes over and grabs an oven mitt, expertly taking the whole pan out with one hand and sitting it aside to cool. She still has her back turned to the customer, until she turns around to ask, “What can I get for y-“

The question gets caught in her mouth. She has to clear her throat and try again, pasting on the biggest ‘I’m totally not nervous or awe struck at all’ smile, “I just took some sugar cookies out of the oven, as you can see and well, in the case currently, we have a wide variety of macaroons, fresh cinnamon buns, chocolate glazed donuts, regular glazed donuts, strawberry cupcakes, raspberry cheesecake-” 

She shuts herself up and puts her hands in her apron pockets to keep from fidgeting, but she can’t stop watching him, nervously.

For some reason, she suddenly cares a lot about which baked good this man chooses. Because the man on the opposite side of the counter is......big. He’s tall but also wide, and stunning. She’s never seen him come in before, and Rey would have known if he had. She knows everyone in this town. He has the most beautiful brown eyes she’s ever seen, shiny shoulder length, jet black hair and he’s looking at her like he just witnessed a car crash—and in a way, he had. Everything that just came out of her mouth was a disaster.

His mouth quirks up into a sly smirk. “I’ll just have two of those” pointing his very large and distracting finger to the lemon honey cupcakes under the case. And his voice is deep and perfect, too. Great.

“Good choice. I’ll get those boxed up for you.”

And then in an attempt to recover from her word vomit earlier, “What’s your name? I’ve never seen you come in before.”

He does this thing with his mouth and runs his hand through his hair before answering. “Ben. I’m not from here originally, but I’m actually moving into the space next door.”

This is surprising, considering the town is so small and the building has been empty for at least the last ten years. The last time it wasn’t vacant, it was a bank. 

“Oh! What are you using the space for?” She chews the inside of her cheek and pretends to concentrate on securely packing up his cupcakes. The thought of another business opening up right next to hers scares her a bit, honestly. The Cauldron has always been the shining star of the cozy downtown area. 

“A gym.”

A gym. The worst thing that could have possibly come out his pretty, full-lipped mouth. A gym means noise. Loud, aggressive noise, most likely. Peppy music and the sound of constant treadmills. On the other side of the wall. Her cute, quirky, little bakery shouldn’t have to endure that. What if it drives customers away? 

“That’s different. Right next to a bakery?” She feigns a laugh. “Don’t you think that’s sorta ironic?” 

He grins, handing his credit card over to her so he can pay for his cupcakes, “Maybe. Honestly, the rent was super cheap in a run down strip like this, so I figured I didn’t have much to lose. Your place is unique, though.”

Run down. Unique. 

Who the hell does this guy think he is? 

“Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you again, then. Thanks.”

She hands his card back over to him a little more aggressively than she needs to and turns her back to hide her pouting. 

She waits until she hears the bell ding, signaling that she’s alone again, before she turns around and rips her apron off, twigs of lavender falling all over the floor. She leans against the counter with her head in her hands and sighs. Luke would fight this. She has to fight this. Even if the man threatening her business is admittedly very attractive. She’s going to have to take matters into her own hands. That spell she was working on earlier will have to wait. There are bigger fish to fry, now—and bigger spells to cast.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was a short one. Future chapters will be longer. Updates will be sporadic. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
